


loops

by fullycharged



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, i hate myself for writing this, spoilers tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....And she sees him gone again</p>
            </blockquote>





	loops

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt from tumblr;  
> http://i-need-a-shoosh-pap.tumblr.com/post/106109221134/reincarnation-akiramon-au-where-in-every

_Every single time_

She would open her eyes, tear soaked as they were…

And he would be there.

The time they would spend with each other wouldn’t be enough for her.

_He’d be gone before she could say anything new at all._

Their first meeting never changed, in front of her father’s grave.

The more times this happened, the harder it became to keep her cool.

The harder it became for her to…

… _protect him?_

A simple ‘Don’t die’ didn’t cut it.

… _Never did_.

She was always delighted to see him, again, and again.

Yet he didn’t seem to know of the situation.

He’d always make attempts to get closer to her and yet she would be the one getting attached.

It was harder and harder to act like she knew nothing.

_Did people on the outside know, too? Did they know that he was caught up on a loop?_

If they didn’t, when why did _she_ know, of all people?

She wishes that at least once, when she tried to kiss him, he would let her.

But all she ever got was a cold hand and an even colder look.

_Did he ever love her, too?_

She never got to ask him, never found a perfect chance.

And even now, after all those times she tried getting him to stop, she couldn’t

_They get assigned to different teams during the Anteiku Raid, and he keeps falling._

…She always, always sees him in the list of investigators that were  _'killed in action’_

His name would be erased after a span of less than two weeks

And added again, and erased…

Even if only she knew, she couldn’t take matters in her own hands.

But even so, she keeps promising to herself,  _she’ll change his fate next time_


End file.
